The cruel life
by mooseman220
Summary: When Zack and Cody's life is turned upside down when one twin is is left balancing between life and death while the other is on the brink of losing everything
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own suite life series Chapter 1**

On a late afternoon in Boston sat a kid who from a distance you would think he was deep in thought but up close you could tell something was wrong, and if you dug further you would find that his life had been turned upside down. As he sat there he was wondering how this could have happened why would they do that to a kid not just a kid his brother. After a few minutes the kid then decides to start walking home. When he arrives, he stands in front of the hotel wondering whether or not to go in or just get to his car and drive. Just then a familiar face appears

* * *

Mr. Moseby's pov

"I am so sorry about what happened if there is anything we can help with just say so". He just stands there looking at me; he looked tired like he had not slept for weeks.

"I don't know what to do anymore he was part of me and he…." The kid breaks down a once strong kid reduced to tears by someone an else's action I was disgusted

"Come into my office".

As I lead him into the lobby Maddy comes running up to and embraces him for what seems like hours. When she finally let go me and Maddy take him into my office and as soon as he sat down he starts to calm down a little bit but looking at him I could see he was in pain. Just then my phone starts to ring

"Hello Marion moseby speaking…..are you sure…..that's okay sorry it's not better news….yes he is here…okay I will inform him… take care of yourself ….bye".

As soon as he hangs up the phone I looked at him "That was your mom she said that the operation was a success he is now stable but he is not out of the woods yet but they cannot do anything until he wakes up from his coma". Maddy and me looked at him they could see how tired he was and even though they were happy for him, both of us still held doubts that he would even wake up and if he did will he ever be the same as he was before.

"What happens now". I look into his eyes; there was something there maybe, just maybe a glimmer of hope

"I do not know what's going to happen, why don't you get some sleep and we can go visit him tomorrow" he just got up and left I turned towards maddy who was on the brink of tears "Take a couple of days off he is going to need you and have you spoken to London yet" as she goes to leave she turns towards Mr. moseby "No I have not talked to London yet, I don't know how to tell her or how she will act " and with that she walks out

* * *

Zack's pov

It happened right in front of him and as he watched the blood drained from his face all he could do was watch in slow motion as he watched his brother, his twin and his best friend die as soon as his feet could move he ran over to the lifeless form that had taken refuge on the floor "help someone please he's dying do something". As his brother laid there all he could think about was the argument they had no more than an hour ago

"Zack I am sorry I love you "Cody's voice may have been quiet and scratchy but his words hit home

"No Cody you have nothing to be sorry about"

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself and mom". He was getting worse he was barely able to speak

"Cody save your strength, you are going to need it and I promise"

Zack was trying to be strong for his brother but was failing he felt a lump in his stomach and his legs had stopped working. The paramedics arrived they had to drag me away from him. After I was moved they put him on a gurney and as I got in the ambulance we went to the Boston medical center there we waited. While I was waiting I called mum and told her what had happened and told her where we were and all I heard was her crying, screaming I will never forget that it was horrible it just tore my heart out listening to her I hung up just as the doctor came out.

"there is a high chance that he could not make it but we are going to operate but we warning you that you should be prepared for the worst" that's when I could not take any more so I took off I kept running till I collapsed in some park and I just sat there

* * *

Carrie's pov

"Wake up Zack I am here"

"Mom what are you doing here" Carrie looks at Zack this is a kid that would get into trouble but looking at him now he was a wreck he looked and sounded exhausted it broke my heart

"Mom it's alright don't cry Cody is strong he will pull through" he pulled me into an embrace it felt weird but looking at him now it eased my mind that Zack had not given up on his brother and I hated myself for even thinking that Cody was not going to make it he is my son

"is Cody alright mom" Zack looked at me with such sadness what was I going to tell him that Cody's going to wake up and we can get back to living a normal life, even the doctors have doubt that he will even wake up. We just sat there for what seemed like hours just hugging, crying and wondering what will the future hold for us.

* * *

**The second chapter will be up soon read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own suite life series**

* * *

Zack's pov 

It's sad to think that it's just passed 3 months since Cody's been in hospital. In the first month everyone kept coming up and asking how Cody's condition is, even the teachers at school have been nicer towards me. I after a while it started to get annoying, I now they weren't doing it on purpose, it's just everyone's being nice and it's not just nice it's unnaturally nice, but now everyone seems to have gotten on with their own life's.

As Cody lay in the hospital bed, I was sitting in the chair watching my little brother thinking about how this could have happened why him. It upset me that I didn't do anything that I froze I should have protected him I should be the one in the hospital bed not Cody but how could I have protected him. I also started thinking how he looked when I first saw him in the hospital I just couldn't handle it that I ran out of the room in tears. it was just horrible, Cody was laying there he looked like if you touched him he would break and with all those machines that were keeping him alive it frightened me. Mom went in there and she lost it, she collapsed on the floor she was so hysterical they had to sedate her to get her out of the room.

Dad came by when we finally managed to track him down he was overwhelmed with anger that someone would do this to a kind hearted, intelligent kid, to his son. In the end it took 4 security guards to restrain him and then he still managed to take a swing at the police officer overlooking the case, he was lucky that the officer took sympathy on him.

mom tries to visit Cody as much as possible but she had to start back at work last week Mr. Moseby has gotten her working less so she can visit as much as possible and dad's been a big help he got a job nearby so he can be near Cody me and mom. He has been driving us to and from the hospital when he can, also he has been pitching in for grocery's it's been good having him near, a sense of peace in a time like this it's nice.

Then there are those doctors. They even had the nerve to suggest we take him off life support. They have stated that since he is not brain dead there is a remote chance he will even wake up, or else he may remain in a coma permanently. It might be easier to let him go, but I refuse to let anyone pull the plug he is my brother no matter what, London even said she would buy the hospital if that means we could still have him around it a just goes to show that deep down London does care even if she doesn't like to show it much.

* * *

Carrie's pov 

When I arrived at the hospital me and Kurt got out of the car and we started walking inside

"I think we need to talk about Cody" I stopped in my tracks and looked at Kurt

"What about"

"I think it's time" I stand there looking at him like he's crazy "no we don't he's our son"

"I know but we need to think about the future" I don't think he even considered, Zack it's his only brother, his twin.

"No we don't, you're just thinking about yourself, your just being selfish" I could feel my blood boiling

"Wake up Carrie he's not going to wake up EVER I know this is hard to believe" I was shocked it felt like a slap to my face.

"Do you really, did you even think about how Zack will feel, this will devastate him". I guess deep down I knew this day was coming; I just didn't have the heart to believe it. To me it would be the worst thing a mother could do. It would feel like I was killing him myself.

"I know it will, do you think this decision was easy for me, well it's not he is my son too but be realistic what are we going to do let him suffer I think you're the one being selfish not me".

I just left him standing there and started walking inside. I don't know what I am going to do maybe I am being selfish for all we know he's properly suffering right now. When I reached Cody's door I looked at him he's so precious, so fragile then I looked at Zack I could tell he was deep in thought then I notice he was holding Cody's blanket, Cody used to snuggle with that blanket when he was scared. After a couple of minutes I decided it would be better just to leave and let Zack have some time with his brother before the inevitable.

* * *

Zack's pov 

"Zack you need to get up now, its Cody something has happened" I looked into moms eyes she was crying this can't be good

"Is he alright" I was trying to fight the tears back but it was no use

"I don't know, just get dressed Kurt's on his way to take us to the hospital"

As she left I got out of bed got dressed and we left, I could see mom in tears. When I looked at the time it read 2.16 am this can't be good I felt my stomach tightening. We got to the lobby just as dad showed up and we get into the car. On the way to the hospital we were all quiet and since the roads were almost empty so we made good time. when we got there a nurse was already waiting for use as she lead us to Cody's room, it felt weird in the 3 months I had walked down these corridors today something was different, they seemed longer more like a dream than anything else. When we finally got to the room we were all shocked.

* * *

**Third chapter will be up soon read and review please and thanks to those who have already read and reviewed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own suite life series**

* * *

Zack' pov

Everything slowed down as we watched, a doctor told us to follow him, we went into his office and he started explaining the situation

"Cody's state has deteriorated, right now we are going over everything to find the best course of action. If he doesn't wake up soon, well the outcome will not be good".

"But you can help him, can't you". I could tell this was really affecting mom

"I am sorry but we are doing the best we can".

"Does this mean you are giving up on my baby". I looked at mom she was now becoming hysterical

"No but we can only do so much".

"Oh god you are giving up on him." That tipped mom over the edge she just got worse.

"What are our options".

"Well Mr. Martin the only option at this stage would be to take him off life-support"

"What will we need to do". I looked at dad with pure hatred I can't believe it, he basically wants to kill Cody, his own flesh and blood and it felt like he just ripped my heart out and put it on display. I lost it I ran out of there, I went and sat in the waiting room. After a couple of minutes later mom came out of the office and sat beside me as I rested my head on her shoulder I fell asleep.

* * *

Carrie's pov

As I sat there with Zack asleep, I couldn't help but think that Kurt had really stopped caring about Cody the way he just comes out and basically says to let him go. I know he has a point that its time but seeing Zack reaction, it reinforced my original thoughts that it is wrong to just kill him. As I stared at Zack something kept bothering me, why was Kurt so willing to let Cody go, I didn't get why was I thinking that he's, Cody's father. something just didn't sit right with me and as I thought about it I don't think I remember a time where Kurt has actually near Cody for more than a few minutes, he would always ask me about his condition stay for a few more minutes then go off to waiting room or the cafeteria I guess it may just be lack of sleep.

* * *

Attacker's pov

I couldn't stop thinking about that day, I knew that if that he wakes up I would be well and truly done for and I do have to admit it was his own fault if he didn't have to be so nosy this would not have happened.

* * *

Flashback

As he gave me the cash, I noticed a kid was standing across the road and when I realized he had seen the deal and for some reason I lost control. As the kid started running, I grabbed my tyre iron from the boot and started chasing him. I could tell he was scared and it seemed to fuel my hatred. I almost had him till he went into the mall so as I followed him in I pulled my hood over my face so no one would recognise me. After a couple of minutes I saw him running to the escalator's and just before he got there I managed to grab his sweater vest and I started swinging the tyre iron. By the time I had finished I must have bashed him around the head half a dozen times and as I let go the kid fell to the floor. That's when I started running. As I was running I was wondering where the security guards were until I noticed that there was a police officer were standing at the entrance, so I went through the staff only door, down a corridor and out through the exit. Then I dumped the tyre iron in the skip and walked to the end of the alley. When I got to the main road I went down the road and got into my car.

* * *

Zack's pov

When I woke up mom was gone so I decided to go for a little walk as I got to the cafeteria I spotted mom so I went and sat beside her.

"What's going to happen to Cody".

"I don't know Zack I wish I had better news ".

"You're not going to let dad pull the plug are you".

"No I am not".

"But he seems like he wants to".

"Zack you have to realize your dad does love Cody to and he is trying to do what he thinks is best and it Just happens to be that he thinks letting him go would be better than letting him suffer". For some reason I didn't think mom believed that.

"Are you trying to say Cody's suffering".

"We don't know only he can tell us if he is or not".

Just then a nurse told us to follow her as we got to the doctor's office dad was already sitting down.

"Would you please sit down". As we sat down I could tell mom was confused.

"I have some got some news".

"Oh god why". Mom had burst into tears.

"What's going on". The doctor looked at me I was really scared now.

"Don't worry it's not bad news, we have detected brain activity".

"What does that me".

"He is starting to show signs of waking up".

* * *

**Fourth chapter will be up soon read and review please and thanks again to those who have already read and reviewed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own suite life series**

* * *

Cody's pov

it was dark it felt like I was stuck in a black hole and what annoyed me was that I could faintly hear voices but I couldn't see or recognized them and I couldn't move It was like I was a statue. The worse thing is that I can't remember anything, who was I, who are my parents, did I have any brothers or sisters and what really hit me hard was what happened to me, where am I, it frightening.

Every now and then I would try to speak, move, even open my eyes but nothing happened, then I started falling, that's when I noticed that the sounds were slowly starting to get fainter, then there was a strange sensation it felt like electricity flowing through my body, then some sounds started getting louder that's when I heard someone saying clear and then I felt the electricity feeling again but this time it hurt and there was another sensation that's when I felt something cold touch me I was happy I could feel again i might still have a chance.

After sometime I noticed my eyes started getting lighter and that's when I opened my eyes to a flash of light before they seemed to close automatically that must have happened at least half a dozen times then When I went to open them again the flash of light seemed to have faded and I could see clearly.

* * *

Zack's pov

I was sitting in Cody's room when I noticed his eyes open I was over the moon I then started yelling for a nurse and as she entered the room she noticed his eyes open, she then pushed a button by his bedside. When the doctors came they were all hovering over Cody, I was still shocked just then the nurse asked me to go outside as I went mom was running up to me.

"What is it, is something wrong".

"He…he… is..." I just couldn't speak my words just seemed to vanish.

"He is what Zack". I took a big breath.

"He opened his eyes". Mom looked like she was about to bounce off the wall.

"Come here, it's going to be fine". She pulled me into an embrace her words sounded reassuring.

After a few minutes later a doctor came out and told us that they believe he can see and hear but cannot talk and that he can only move his eyelids, which is normal in circumstances like this and that he may need to learn how to walk and Talk again.

It felt strange hearing that he is going to need to learn to walk and talk again.

"Can we go see him now".

"Sure just as long as it is two at a time as to not confuse him".

When we walked in there it was creepy, Cody's eyes just seemed to follow me and then they would follow mom.

* * *

Cody's pov

Who was this kid, he just seemed to look at me, and I had a feeling that I had seen him somewhere but where, I guess that's the downside of having no memories. Then there was that woman, maybe she was an off duty nurse coming to check on something or she could be that kids mother which seemed more believable, but for all I know they could be my family. What was weird was even though they were talking I could not make out a word they were saying I could hear them speaking but couldn't make out a word they were saying, which really confused me.

After a while the woman walked off and a guy came in, when I looked at him there was something creepy about him that sent a shiver down my spine. There wasn't anything that suggested he was familiar which would give me an idea into why I find him creepy in any way.

By the time they had left my hearing seemed to have improved I find out that my name must be Cody, the kid was Zack, the woman was Carrie and the creepy guy was Kurt. The names didn't jog any memories which made me think that I may never gain my memories ever again, that definitely frightened me and it also made me consider what type of life will I have if I ever get out of here.

* * *

Maddy's pov

Mr. Moseby walked into the Tipton with a spring in his step and maddy seemed to be the first one to notice his happy behavior.

"Hey Mr. Moseby you seem cheerful".

"So you haven't heard yet". I gave him a funny look.

"What is it important".

"Cody's waken up". As soon as I heard those words it all made sense.

"How is he doing". So Mr. moseby started filling me in about what he knew so far.

As moseby walked off, all I could do was smile.

Just then London walked in.

"Maddy why are you so happy, did someone actually asked you out with does hideous clothes and don't get me started on your hair".

"Cody woke up London". As soon as I said those words, she seemed to freeze.

So I told her what Mr. Moseby had told me which wasn't much anyway and London actually looked happy which wasn't a surprise because over the time I had known her, she really cared for her friends even if she doesn't show it most the time, and I think these last few months have been hard on London, I could tell that the twins mean a lot to her. As she walked off Zack came into the hotel.

"I thought you would be at the hospital".

"nah sweet thang the doctors seem to think it would be best for us to get some real sleep".

"you must be very happy because you haven't called me sweet thang in months.".

"Yeah well things are finally looking up ".

"It's good to see you happy Zack".

Just then Carrie comes in and takes Zack to the lift as I waved I could see her smile, it's good to see them finally happy.

* * *

**Fifth chapter will be up soon read and review please**


	5. Chapter 5

The cruel life chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series**

* * *

**Zack's pov**

It has been 5 weeks since Cody woke up and it has been hard on us, the speech therapist has gotten him to speak and we found out he doesn't remember anything, that all he knows is what he has heard, and It's horrible that he has asked for no one to see him, he said it was because he couldn't remember us, since we were just random people to him, even when he found out we were twins he still told us to go and because the hospital respects the patients decision they won't let us near him but they have kept us updated.

They have told us that the physical therapist has gotten him to stand up but will take time before he can actually walk. Mom has taken it pretty well considering that Cody can't remember anything, she keeps reminding me that he will gain his memory back and then he will let us see him, but I know it's not true the doctors believe he may never gain any of his memories because of the damage to his brain from the attack.

Then there's dad no one knows what has happened to him, as soon as he found out that Cody doesn't have any memories he took off, mom just says he has properly left to clear his head but I don't believe it why would he take off now and I know mom doesn't believe that he will ever come back.

* * *

**Cody's pov**

As I laid in my hospital bed I couldn't believe how easy it was to fool the physical therapist I could walk and it is exciting to think that in a few minutes I will walk out of here and just disappear, I don't want to be stuck in this hospital for longer, why should I stay, I have had it with everyone saying that I should be doing this instead of that, it is my life not there's.

Then Just on cue I get up and watch as the nurses change shifts that is when I took the opportunity to leave I changed into the clothes that were at the end of the bed I had no idea why I was taking them, they made me look geeky but what else do I have so I decided to leave the sweater vest, and as I walked out the front door one of the nurses spotted me, so I started running which didn't last long I got to the end of the parking lot before I collapsed, but it was far enough to lose the nurse, after a couple of minutes of catching my breath I got back up and left.

As I was walking around I realized I didn't know where I was going I was just following my instincts and that's when I found myself in front of a hotel, The Tipton as I went inside the manager came up to me

"Hey Zack aren't you meant to be at school". That's when I realized where I was, before I stopped visits Zack mentioned something's about a hotel that the lived in and one thing came to mind, if they think I am Zack then maybe I came get some food and maybe find a quiet place for me to stay for a while.

* * *

**Maddy's pov**

Over the last few weeks I have noticed a change in Zack after he found out that Cody had asked for them to stay away he seemed depressed and I don't believe that Carrie is taking it to well I think she puts a brave face on for Zack but when he is not around she will burst into tears.

The police still haven't caught the guy who did this and now the police I think have almost given up in searching for him, but there is one cop who is trying to do something, he was saying if someone had done this to any of his kids he would expect the police to do everything possible.

It's really strange how Zack's dad vanished, before Cody woke up he was being really helpful and caring, he seemed like a nice guy and now he's gone when they need him the most, even though I think Zack still holds some resentment towards him for wanting to take Cody off life support, I can tell he really misses him. The other day Carrie was telling me that she doesn't want him around after he just took off without even telling Zack that he was leaving.

While I was in the lobby waiting for London, I saw Zack walk in and I noticed that he was not wearing the same clothes, when I saw the limp and how his hair was shorter at the back, I realized who it was, it was Cody. He had come home which was weird because Zack would have told me and what was weirder was that I heard Mr. Moseby calling him Zack so I wondered up to Mr. Moseby

"You do realize who that was right".

"Yeah it is Zack".

"No look at his clothes, his hair and the limp". He looked at Cody then at me with a confused look on his face

"What are you talking about".

"It's Cody". By the look on his face I could tell it made sense.

"I will call the hospital and you go find Carrie". I could see that he was worried and I guess I was too.

* * *

**Kurt's pov **

It's strange that after all these years of not hearing from him he decides to show his face now, he was very fortunate that I needed the money or I would have killed him on the spot for what he did to my son, and it pains me to think that I would choose money over my own child's welfare, it was like I had dealt the blows myself.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, it isn't like I have a choice now, I threw that away when I took his money, but at least we didn't have to resort to the last option which would have definitely been the most awful thing I could ever do and this way everyone wins, Cody stays alive and no-one will ever find out the truth ever.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon, read and review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own suite life series**

* * *

**Carrie's pov**

I had just started rehearsal when Maddy came running in by the look on her face I could tell she was worried

"Carrie you need to come with me now, its Cody".

"What is it". She was just about to tell me when just then Mr. Moseby walks, in he looked worried as well.

"Maddy, Carrie glad I found the both of you I phoned the hospital and they told me that Cody took off they recommend he be brought back to the hospital for a full evaluation".

"What the hell is going on, where's my baby". I started freaking out.

"I am guessing you hadn't told her yet Maddy".

"Well no, she hadn't". Now I was starting to get angry that no-one was telling me anything.

"Well calm down Carrie it's going to be fine; we just need to find him, and since he managed to make his way to the hotel it will make finding him easier".

"But how do we find him, we don't even know where to look for all we know he could already be gone or convinced someone that he is Zack". As soon as Maddy said that something seemed to click because earlier London had asked Zack to walk Ivana after school and since London was still in the hotel because she was waiting for Chelsea in her suite so they could head to New York or Paris for some shopping, she may have let Cody in thinking it was Zack. Knowing it was possible since London would be the most likely to fool for it, I took off for the elevator and pushed 25 and as soon as the doors closed I realized I had gotten in the slow elevator. When the elevator stopped I went straight to London's suite and banged on her door.

* * *

**Cody's pov**

This hotel was familiar I couldn't tell why but it was strangely comforting like I was home and the catch was, that I didn't know what suite that I lived in or have any memories of this place, all I know was what Zack told me, so as I got in the elevator and decided that I would wait until someone came along that would recognize me as Zack, which didn't take that long. After a few stops, a guy wearing coveralls enters the elevator.

"Hey Zack".

"Hey…" Then I notice his name on his overalls "Arwin, what up"

Not much I was actually looking for you, I was wondering if you can help test out my new invention, it changes garbage into energy that is then used as fuel for a rocket powered bike I have designed for a while". This guy was strange but his invention did sound awesome and to top it off he thinks I am Zack, I guess it couldn't hurt to go with him.

"Sure why not". After we got to the lobby I followed Arwin to the basement and that is when I noticed a strange machine, just then the manager walked in

"Arwin I am looking for…." He just seemed to stare at me for a few seconds

"Cody I need you to come with me"

"Mr. Moseby I think you are confused that's Zack" This Arwin guy was looking confused.

"No Arwin that is Cody" he looks at me waiting for an answer

"Sure why not, it's clearly obvious by now".

"But why Cody, you have put everyone though hell over the last few months and I know it wasn't your fault that someone attacked you, but by running away, it doesn't solve anything"

"But you don't get it I am sick of the nurses looking at me like a lost cause, I am sick of not being able remember and you know what I am sick of the most, it's that I can't remember my own family, my mom, my dad, my own twin brother and I don't know what the future will hold for me". I didn't know where these emotions was coming from and why was I telling this guy but still it rung true, for some reason I guess I was trying to hide it, what was I going to do, and now I was on the verge of crying and then what pushed me over the edge was when he came over and hugged me that's when something strange happened I started to remember little things like how me and my brother would get told off for running through the lobby or a baseball game where I went with Mr Moseby.

When Mr Moseby lead me up to the lobby some lady came running up to me and hugged me that's when I remembered she was my mom but for some reason the only thing I could actually remember about her, was that her cooking was horrible. After she let go, her and Mr Moseby went off to his office, while some blonde stayed and kept an eye on me.

"Can I help you with something".

"No why, you don't remember me".

"No not really you look familiar did we go out or something". She seemed to laugh at that.

"You seem more like Zack without your memories for all I know you would start calling me sweet thang".

"If you want I can call you sweet thang". which made her laugh even harder that's when I noticed mom and Mr Moseby walking up to me and they started telling me that I will be going back to the hospital and how they would be here to support me if I needed it. After that, me, mom and Mr Moseby went outside to wait for a taxi that's when I saw my brother across the street and when he collapsed everything came rushing back including the day I was attacked.

* * *

**Zack's pov**

School had just finished and as I started walking home that's when I ran into Max and Tapeworm. After a few minutes of talking they went their separate ways and I started on my way home. It was usually a good walking home it gave me time to think even if the traffic noise was annoying, but today was different All I could think about was how hard life has been I nearly lost my brother, dad's disappeared and now I was depressed that is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life, with Cody not wanting to talk to me, Before I knew it I was at the Tipton, I noticed Cody was at the front of the hotel with mom and Mr. Moseby that's when I started to feel light headed, everything started to spin, I couldn't move, then my body gave and I collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update chapter 7 will hopefully be up soon and I am thinking chapter 8 may be the final please read and review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life series**

* * *

**Carrie's pov**

All I could do was watch the horror as my son collapsed, while Mr Moseby picked Zack up and carried him into the lobby and placed him in one of the chairs all I could do was follow him. After a few minutes Zack started to wake up and not before too long after that, the hotel doctor showed up and was checking he was okay and asked him a few questions.

"Well it just seems he hasn't had anything to eat or drink for a while and he also shows signs of being under stress but otherwise he seems fine". We all thanked the doctor and he left.

"Hey Cody you look like you have seen a ghost, what's wrong". I looked at Maddy; I didn't know what she meant till I looked at Cody.

"I remember everything". As soon as I heard that I was astounded and by the look on everyone's face they were as well.

"How do you mean everything Cody".

"I remember who I am and I remember the attack and mom, I recognize the attacker".

"It's okay we're all here you can tell us".

"It was …..Dad" I knew it was hard for him to say but there is no way Kurt was capable of doing anything like this.

"Na you must be remembering wrong bro there is no way it could have been dad he wasn't even in the same state". Zack still sounded weak

"Then how long did it take for him to visit then"

"Well it didn't take long Cody, you can't really believe your father could have done this it was properly because he was speeding" or was he.

"Don't you get it mom, why he wanted to pull the plug and why he took off just after Cody woke up". I knew by the look on Zack's face that it made sense even if I didn't want to believe it and it made me angry that Kurt could have done this to his own son and how he only hung around just to make sure that his son died so I knew what I had to do, I had to tell the police, I knew this was the right thing to I asked Mr Moseby to look after Zack while me and Cody went to the Police station.

when we got there i asked see detective Miller and i said it was important, after a couple of minutes he showed up.

"So you said it was important Carrie".

"Yeah it's Cody, he has gained his memories back and remembers the attack".

"Well, then I am going to have to ask Cody to come down to the interview room with me to make an official statement, is that going to be a problem".

"no, if you need me I'll just wait here." Cody seemed to nod at that and I watched him walk off in to the interview room

* * *

**Kurt's pov**

There was a knock at the door and as I answered, it was the police.

"Hello officers can I help you".

"Are you Kurt martin".

"Yes, what's this about".

"Well then Kurt Martin you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Cody Martin you has the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you".

"Wait what I haven't done anything wrong, I am innocent". I knew it was pointless, if I ever told them the truth about who really did it I would be dead.

"That's what they all say".

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be up soon please read and review and thanks to all that have read and reviewed so far**


End file.
